This invention relates generally to factors involved in determining estrogen or estradiol administration to human females, and more particularly to a simple and effective method and means to effect such determination such as need for changes in dosage of estrogen or estradiol.
There is need for improvements in methods to determine whether or not a human female should be administered higher or lower levels of estrogen or estradiol. The present invention addresses that need.